The kind of love that can kill
by goofbuggy
Summary: Kaoru is the one pure thing in Shin life. Now some one is try take that away. Shin well do anything to keep Kaoru safe. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The kind of love that can kill.

Haruhi enter her classroom and noticed that Hikaru was sitting alone looking out the window.

" Hey. Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru looked at her like he did not hear her.

" Hello? Any one there?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. " Oh. Sorry. Kaoru is with a friend." Haruhi knew some thing was very wrong but she did not what to push it. After the bell ring Kaoru ran in to the room. He said sorry to his teacher for being late. He then took his seat next to Hikaru.

"So what did he want?" Hikaru said after class.

" He was just check on me." Kaoru said. Haruhi saw the little blush that Kaoru was trying to hide.

" It's been two years and now he wants to check up on you." Hikaru was not happy about some thing. " Who is he?" Haruhi asked. " A friend of my."

Kaoru said shyly. " You don't like him? Hikaru."

"Just drop it." Hikaru said getting up from his seat and leaving.

" What is wrong with him?" Haruhi asked watching Hikaru go.

" Have you heard of Shin Hisagi?" Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

" Yeah. He is in the news some thing about yakuza?"

" Yeah. His dad and brother where both bosses in the yakuza and he wants to do same. "

" What does it have to do with you?" Just then two men and Haruhi came in the room.

" Kaoru your still here." Said one man. He had dark blond hair that was a mess. Haruhi was standing very close to him. The other man was looking out the door.

" Renji they are coming." He said.

" Come here." Renji push all three teens in the corner. Renji and the other man stood in front of them with guns out.

" Renji and Jun what are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry. Ka.." Jun stop when three men walked in the room.

" Nice to see you Renji you to Jun." Said the man who must have been the boss.

" What do you want Yoshinori?" Renji said. Yoshinori just smiled.

" It's not what I want but is want Kenichi. Now Kaoru if you were smart you would come with us or we can kill your brother and the girl. You choose."

Kaoru did not even think he just push pass Renji and Jun. Renji got hold of Kaoru and pull him back.

"Let go Renji." Kaoru said. Staring at Renji in the eyes.

" Danmit." Renji said. He Let go of Kaoru. They all watch Kaoru leave with the men.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi and Hikaru both yelled.

The twins and Haruhi are 18.

Next chapter

The rest of the host club finds out what happen.

Every one meets Shin. We find out how Shin meant Kaoru.

Kaoru meets Kenichi again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru sitted in the car not saying anything. Yoshinori was next to him.

"It's been two years. You had to know that when you turn eighteen this would happen."

"Why can't he forget about me?" Kaoru asked trying not to yell.

"The same reason Shin can't."

"Shin loves me. Kenichi just wents to take me away from Shin!" Kaoru yelled.A slap was what he got back.

"You are a still a dumb ass kid." Yoshinori said.

They got to the house.

With the Host club at a safe house

No one knew what to say.

Hikaru want to punch some one.

"There was nothing we could have done." Renji said.

" You could of stopped him!" Renji got up from were he was sitting.

"They would have killed you and Haruhi. Kaoru knew that."

Tamaki was hugging Haruchi She was scared for Kaoru as all of them.

Jun came in the room.

"Shin is here." Jun Said looking at Renji.

"Dids he know?"

"Yeah."

Shin came in the room.

His long black hair was in a ponytail. His ice blue eyes were felled with anger.

He walked to Renji and punch him.

"What the hell were you thinking letting Kaoru go with them?" Shin yelled.

"We had no other choice. He knew that."

Shin took a few deep breath.

"Yeah, but now Kenichi has him." Shin said

"There is no way to know whats he going to do." Shin said to himself.

Shin was thinking last time Kenichi got his hands on Kaoru. Thats why he did not see Kaoru for two years.

Ended there

Note: So it has been a few years. I really did not have time to work this but now things are slowdown a little so hopefully I ell have more time to work on this story. Thank you if you want leave me some feedback.


End file.
